Blasted Back To LA
by Sgt. Stafford
Summary: The long-awaited sequel to the Adam-12/Harry Potter crossover: "From The Class To The Clink." Part 3 is in the works! Stay tuned!


…**CONTINUED FROM…**

**The **_**Adam-12**_**/**_**Harry Potter**_** Crossover:**

_**From the Class to the Clink**_

When Ron, Snape, and Dumbledore land in Dumbledore's office, Ron starts to make a break for the door.

"Hold it right there, Weasley!" yells Snape.

"Severus, please," says Dumbledore. "Go and get Ron's friends. I would like to speak with him, alone."

"Yes, Headmaster."

After Snape walks out, Ron looks at Dumbledore in absolute fear.

"Ron, please relax."

"How much trouble am I in?"

"That is for Professor Snape to decide. However, he cannot expel you. That is for me to decide."

"Want me to start packing?"

"That won't be necessary, Ron," Dumbledore replies. "You made a mistake. We all make mistakes. That's part of being human."

"Professor, when I was in Los Angeles, there was a gunfight. When I tried to cast a Shield Charm to protect the officers, I accidently blew up a police car."

"I'm well aware of that Shield Charm, Ron. The Ministry sent me an owl when it happened."

"What do they want to do?"

"After they review all the facts, then they will decide," says Dumbledore. "I believe Sgt. Malloy gave you a copy of his reports?"

"Y-Yes, sir," Ron says as he fumbles around his pockets. "Why do you want them?"

"To send them to the Ministry. Hopefully, they will work in your favor."

"Yes, Professor."

"Hey, Johnny," says Paramedic/Lieutenant Roy DeSoto.

"Oh, hey, Roy," replies Paramedic/Lieutenant John Gage.

"What's wrong?"

"I got a phone call from Erin just before I left this morning."

"Yeah? She dump ya over the phone?"

"Very funny, Roy. Erin had the feeling that today is gonna be a weird day."

Just then, Chet Kelly joins Johnny and Roy by the squad with the usual evil grin on his face.

"Hopefully, no weirder than you and Erin's first date," says Chet. "What a disaster! Has she forgiven you yet?"

Just as Johnny is about to tell Chet off, the alarm sounds.

"_**Station 51 – Traffic Accident with Injuries – San Diego Free at South Alameda Street. Meet California Highway Patrol at South Wilmington. Ambulance is responding. Time out: 09:32."**_

"Station 51, 10-4. KMG-365," replies Captain Hank Stanley.

"Meet CHP at South Wilmington," Johnny repeats off the call slip.

"That's what the man said," says Roy. "There they are."

The CHP officer motions for Roy and Engineer/Paramedic/Lieutenant Mike Stoker to follow him up the Freeway exit.

When they get to the scene of the crash, they see a car on its side, and another car in the guardrail.

"L.A., Station 51 is at scene," says Cap.

"_**Station 51."**_

Johnny runs over to the car in the guardrail as Roy runs to the car on its side.

"How ya doin'?" says Johnny. "I'm John Gage, I'm an L.A. County Paramedic. I just wanna take a look. Are you hurt anywhere?"

"I don't think so," the woman answers nervously.

"You don't hurt anywhere? Your legs? Back? Your neck?"

"No."

"How's the other driver?" asks a CHP officer.

"My partner's looking at him now."

"JOHNNY!" yells Roy. "Get a backboard and Trauma box!"

"Right, Roy!" replies Johnny.

As Johnny is getting the equipment, Cap, Mike, and Marco Lopez are getting the steering wheel off the victim with the Jaws of Life, while Chet is hosing down the road.

"How's he doin', Roy?" he asks.

"He's out cold, but he's alive," Roy replies. "Mike, you wanna set up the Biophone?"

"Sure, Roy," replies Stoker. "Rampart, this is County 51."

"Go ahead, 51," comes the voice of Dr. Kelly Brackett.

"Mike," says Johnny, "pulse is 120 and faint, respiration is 16 and labored, and BP is 90 over 60. Pupils are equal but unresponsive to light."

"Right, John. Rampart, we have a male, about 19 years of age, involved in a traffic accident, who is unconscious. Vital signs are: Pulse is 120 and faint, respiration is 16 and labored, and BP is 90 over 60. Pupils are equal but unresponsive to light."

"Are there any apparent signs of injury, 51?" asks Dr. Brackett.

"That's a negative, Rampart."

"10-4, 51. Start an IV with Ringers, immobilize the neck, and transport as soon as possible."

"10-4, Rampart. That's an IV with Ringers, immobilize, and transport," repeats Mike.

"10-4, 51."

"You got that, Roy?" asks Mike.

"Loud and clear, Mike," replies Roy.

"You wanted to see us, Professor?" asks Harry.

"That's right, Harry," says Dumbledore. "Now, I need you and Hermione to be completely honest."

"Alright," replies Hermione.

Ron glances nervously as Dumbledore asks, "Where were you two this evening between eight and ten?"

"Well," says Hermione, "neither one of us were hungry, so Harry and I thought we'd use the time to catch up on some homework."

"Can you prove it?" sneers Snape.

"I think so," says Harry. "Oliver Wood was working on new Quidditch strategies, and kept asking for my opinion on each and every one, Professor."

"Where is Wood now?" asks Dumbledore.

"I think he's still in the Common Room."

"Severus, thank you for all your help, but I think I can take it from here."

"Very well, Headmaster," sneers Snape. "Good night."

Snape glares at Ron as he walks out of Dumbledore's office.

"You don't believe a word we're saying, do you, Professor?" asks Harry.

"As a matter of fact," Dumbledore says as he looks over at a very nervous Ron, "I do believe you."

"What's going to happen now?"

"Well, Harry, you three are going to bed. It's rather late. Meet back here at about ten tomorrow morning. Got it?"

"Yes, sir," they all reply in unison.

"Squad 51, is the ambulance at scene yet?" asks Dr. Early.

"Negative, Rampart," replies Mike. "Rampart, we have a new set of vitals. Pulse is 110 and weak, respiration is 10 and shallow, and BP is now 80 over 40. Suspect internal injuries."

"I agree. Put on anti-shock trousers, get a new set of vitals, and send me a strip."

"10-4, Rampart. You get that, Roy?"

"Way ahead of ya, Mike."

After they get the anti-shock trousers on and get the EKG set up, Mike gets the vital signs and get back to the Biophone.

"Rampart, vital signs are: Pulse is 100 and strong, respiration is 16 and normal, and BP is now 100 over 65," says Mike. "EKG is set up, and we are transmitting will be Lead II."

"Rampart, ambulance has just arrived," Mike adds as an ambulance pulls up.

"EKG looks good, 51," says Dr. Early. "Transport as soon as possible."

"10-4, Rampart."

"Mike," Roy says as George and Malcolm are loading the patient into the ambulance," you go on back to the station. Johnny'll drive the Squad in."

"Right, Roy."

"Harry, Ron, Hermione," says Dumbledore as they walk into his office. "Right on time, I see."

"We just didn't want to get Ron into anymore trouble," replies Hermione.

"Thanks a bunch, Hermione! She actually WANTED to come down here!"

"Anxious, I presume," Dumbledore replies with a smile. "Well, I will be taking you three down to Professor Snape's class. He has made some changes to his recipe, and assures me there will be no repeat of what happened last night."

_Great,_ thinks Ron. _Now I'm going to take my two best friends with me if I blow us up._

"You look nervous, Ron," assumes Dumbledore.

"A little, Professor."

"Let's get going."

When they get to the dungeon, Snape has their area set up with all their ingredients. He just smirks when Dumbledore leaves.

"You know the drill, Weasley," he sneers. "You and your friends have four hours. I will be in my office. Get to work."

"Yes, sir," says Ron. "Overgrown rat," he adds when Snape gets out of earshot.

"RON!" yells Hermione. "That's how all this started in the first place!"

"Are these all the ingredients, Ron?" asks Harry.

"Yep. Looks like Snape lied to Dumbledore."

"Let's get to work," nags Hermione.

They spend the next half-hour putting ingredients in the cauldron. Then Harry gets to the pint of plasma.

"Careful with that stuff, Harry," Ron warns.

Harry slowly adds the plasma, then they all lean over the cauldron.

_BOOM!_

Snape runs out of his office, mortified at what he sees: A whole bunch of nothing.

"Not again! This will mean my job!"

After grabbing a few things, he runs out of his dungeon straight to Dumbledore's office.

"Rampart, this is County 51," says Roy.

"Go ahead, 51," replies Dr. Early.

"Rampart, we are in transit. Patient has gone into respiratory arrest. We have inserted an esophageal airway, and we are sending you a strip. Stand by for new set of vitals."

"10-4, 51," says Dr. Early. "Squad 51, EKG shows sinus tachycardia. Do you have a new set of vitals?"

"Rampart, pulse is 110 and thready, respiration is 12 and assisted, and BP is 90 over 60."

"51, what's your ETA?"

"About two minutes, Rampart."

"10-4, 51."

As the ambulance is backing in, Roy and George hear a rather loud THUD on top of the rig.

"What the hell was that?!" yells George.

"Probably just another dead bird," Roy replies as they unload the ambulance.

"Uh, Roy," says Johnny, "that ain't no bird."

Roy is looking confused. "Huh?"

"Look for yourself."

Suddenly, the two Paramedics hear a voice from the top of the ambulance. "Where am I?"

"I'll go get him, " says Johnny.

When Johnny climbs up to the top of the ambulance, he has to do a double take when he gets to Ron.

"Roy!" Johnny yells. "We have a young man up here about 13 years old."

"Any signs of injury?" Roy replies.

"Nope. He seems okay. Just a bit groggy."

"Who are you?" Ron asks when he finally realizes where he is.

"My name is Johnny Gage. I'm a Paramedic with the Los Angeles County Fire Department. Who are you?"

"Ron Weasley."

"You hurt anywhere, Ron?"

"I don't think so."

"Well," Johnny says after he looks Ron over, "we need to get the heck off of this ambulance before George and Malcolm have a fit."

When they get to the ground, Ron sees Roy and takes a few steps back.

"Who are you?" Ron asks nervously.

"I'm Roy DeSoto. I'm also an LA County Fire Department Paramedic. I see you've already met my partner."

"Roy," says Johnny, "what do you say we get inside before Bracket and Early kill us?"

"Good idea."

"Marco, why don't you and Chet start lunch," Cap says as Mike backs the Ward into the station.

"Gladly, Cap," Marco replies.

"I'll do the log," says Cap.

A few minutes later, Mike goes out back to get something from his car, and sees two kids land right on top of Cap's car.

"Are you OK, Hermione?" Harry asks as they climb down off the Edsel.

"A bit of a rough landing, but I'm alright," replies Hermione. "Where are we?"

"I don't know, but we'd better do something about that car."

"Right. _Reparo!_"

By this time, Mike is slowly, nervously headed to his car when Harry and Hermione notice him.

"Who are you?" asks Harry.

Mike nervously replies, "I'm Lt. Mike Stoker. I'm a Paramedic with the Los Angeles County Fire Department, and I'm also the Engineer here at Station 51."

"Stoker, why are you so nervous, pal?" Cap asks as he joins his Engineer out back.

"You don't know the half of it, Cap."

"How about introductions?" Cap says.

"Right," Mike Replies. "This is Captain Stanley. He's our boss here at Station 51."

"I'm Hermione Granger," Hermione says as she shakes Cap's hand.

"Nice to meet ya, Hermione," says Cap. "How about you?" he asks Harry.

"I'm Harry Potter"

"Nice to meet ya, Harry," Cap replies as he shakes Harry's hand.

"Cap!" Marco yells from the station. "Phone call! It's Gage!"

"Be right there, Marco!" yells Cap. "Bring 'em in and show 'em around the barn, Michael."

"Right, Cap."

"Wait a minute," Hermione pipes up. "I thought I recognized your name, Lieutenant!"

"Um," replies a now VERY nervous Mike, "I was kinda hoping this would never come up again."

"What on earth are you talking about, Hermione," Harry asks, sounding extremely puzzled.

"I came across this a few weeks ago in the library. There have only been three Americans ever admitted to Hogwarts. I forget who the first one was, but the second was a guy by the name of Malloy."

"And, who was the third?" Harry asks.

"Mike Stoker," Hermione answers matter-of-factly.

"STOKER!" yells Cap. "Bring your friends into my office! NOW!"

"Yeah, Cap?" Mike asks when they get into Cap's office.

"Harry, close the door," says Cap. "Stoker, that was Gage calling from Rampart. Harry, Hermione, do you two have a friend named Ron? Be honest with me. I hate liars."

"Yes, Captain," says Harry, who then glances nervously at Hermione. "We have a friend by the name of Ron Weasley."

"Are we in trouble, Captain?" Hermione nervously asks.

"I don't know yet," Cap replies. "Stoker, you've been acting really nervous since these two got here. Suppose you tell me why."

"I'd really rather not, Cap."

"I see," says Cap. "Good. Gage and DeSoto are back," he adds when he hears the Squad backing in.

Cap leaves his office with Mike following. A minute later, they return with Johnny, Roy, and Ron, who is quite nervous.

"I told you to be careful with that stuff, Harry!" Ron says as soon as he sees Harry and Hermione.

Roy and Johnny then proceed to tell Cap and Mike everything Ron told them on the ride back from Rampart.

"So, let me get this straight," Cap says to their guests. "You three were blasted here while serving detention for a similar incident. Harry and Hermione landed on my wife's Edsel, while Ron landed on the ambulance at Rampart."

"What do you think, Cap?" Johnny asks.

"I'll tell ya what I think, Gage. I think I'm gonna need a stiff drink tomorrow, pal."

"Lunch is ready!" Chet yells from the kitchen.

"Let's regroup after lunch," Cap says. "You three hungry?"

"I could eat," Harry and Ron reply almost in unison.

"Let's eat," says Johnny.

"I see we have some company," Marco says as the group of seven walks into the dayroom. "It's a good thing I made extra. By the way, I'm Marco Lopez."

"And that short, bearded Irishman next to him is Chet Kelly," says Gage.

"That's real funny, Gage," Chet snaps back. "You ever try Tribal stand up?"

"If you don't watch it, Kelly, I may revert back to my Tribal ways and go after your scalp! Starting with your upper lip."

"Everybody calm down!" yells Cap. "What's for lunch, Marco? Smells great!"

"Chili."

"Well, what're you three waiting for?" Cap says. "Dig in!"

Just as they start to eat, the alarm goes off.

"_**Squad 51 – Man trapped in vending machine – Rampart General Hospital. Rampart General Hospital. Time out: 12:45."**_

"Squad 51, 10-4. KMG-365," replies Cap. He hands the slip to Roy just as the Squad peels out of the station.

"More for us?" Chet asks when Cap returns.

"I think they're gonna be awhile," Cap replies sarcastically.

Just as Cap sits back down, the phone rings.

"I've got it, Cap," says Mike.

"Thanks, Stoker. So, how do you three like Marco's chili?"

"A little spicy for me," replies Hermione. "Harry and Ron seem to be enjoying it."

"They're on their second bowl each, Cap," says Marco. "Too spicy?!" he adds to Hermione. "Young lady, you either have a weak palate, or you have no taste. I only put four jalapenos in it!"

"She has a weak palate," replies Ron. "I put a few ghost chilies in her juice a while back."

"What happened?" Cap asks as the others bust out laughing.

"I was breathing fire for a month!" says an embarrassed Hermione.

"L.A., Squad 51 in quarters," comes Johnny's voice over the radio.

"_**Squad 51 in quarters. 13:05."**_

"Hey, guys," Cap says when Roy and Johnny walk into the dayroom. "What happened at Rampart?"

"Vince got his arm caught in the soda machine," replies Roy.

"Is he alright?!"

"Oh, he'll be fine," says Johnny. "Any chili left, Marco?"

"Ask Harry and Ron," Marco replies. "They're on their third bowl each. Hermione thinks it's too spicy."

"There's half a pot left for us, Johnny," Roy says when he looks at the pot of chili.

"Hermione," says Harry, "why don't you tell the guys how you got even with Ron?"

"Please don't!" Ron begs as Hermione gets an evil grin on her face.

After an evil laugh, Hermione replies with, "That night, I put a little surprise in Ron's bed. As soon as he went to lay down for the night, a spring-loaded bowling ball came into play."

"Where'd it hit him?" Mike asks as Hermione busts out laughing while Ron cringes.

"Right in the balls," Harry says while trying to keep from laughing as the crew cringes and busts out laughing.

"Ouch!" yells Marco.

"I bet that left a mark!" Johnny says in a mock-Soprano voice.

"How did it happen this time, Severus?"

"Same as last time, Headmaster," replies a worried Snape. "That's why I brought everything with me."

"Let's have a look," says Dumbledore. "Ah. It looks like they're enjoying lunch and a few laughs with the Los Angeles County Fire Department at Station 51."

"America again?"

"That's right, Severus. Let's get going. But, first, I need to write something."

At this point, Snape is looking confused.

"Well, Marco," says Johnny, "that was some of your best chili yet. Just the right amount of heat."

"Thanks, John," replies Marco. "See, Hermione/ I told you it wasn't hot!"

"Well, it was to me!"

"Wuss."

_KA-THUD!_

"What in hell was that?!" yells Cap.

"Uh, Cap," replies Chet, "two guys in robes just landed on your wife's car."

"Oh, man! Any damage, Chet?"

"There was!" Chet says in disbelief.

Harry, Ron, and Hermione are mortified as they realize who is now at the station.

"Okay, you three," says Cap, "this wouldn't have anything to do with how you got here, would it?"

"Yes, it would, Captain," comes the voice of Albus Dumbledore.

"Just who exactly are you?" asks Johnny while trying to keep a straight face.

"I am Professor Albus Dumbledore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. The gentleman on my right is Professor Severus Snape, Potions Master at Hogwarts. I think your Mike Stoker and Roy DeSoto know who I am."

Cap looks nervously at Roy and Mike. "It's true, Cap," Mike finally says. "We both know him."

"This shift just keeps gettin' better and better, doesn't it, Cap?" Johnny asks as Cap is holding onto the table for support.

"Shut up with that already, ya twit!" Cap snaps back. "Are you Professors here to take 'em off our hands?"

"Naturally," Dumbledore replies. "Severus, did you remember the Portkey?"

"Of course, Headmaster."

"Use the dorm," Cap says. "I just can't bear to watch!"

After everyone says their goodbyes, there is a flash from the dorm, then Chet comes back into the dayroom with two envelopes.

"I found these on the Squad. One's for Roy, and the other one's for Mike."

"Roy DeSoto. The Dayroom. LA County Fire Station 51. Carson, California," Johnny repeats off the envelope. "What does yours say, Mike?"

"Mine says, 'Mike Stoker. The Dayroom. Los Angeles County Fire Station 51. Carson, California'," says Stoker.

Roy already has his open and reading it:

"_Roy,_

_I want to thank you and your partner, John, for taking care of Ron, Harry, and Hermione during their stay with you._

_I know you and Mike must have been uneasy to have your past come back like this, but you got through it, just the way we taught you during your years at Hogwarts. Again, I thank you._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

"Wow," says Johnny. "This would answer so many questions about you and Stoker."

"Just keep this to yourself otherwise I'll hex you!"

"Okay, okay. Sheesh. How about yours, Mike?"

"About the same as Roy's."

"Now that it's over," Cap finally says, "I think I'll sit in my office for a while."

When Cap gets to his office, he notices an envelope on his desk.

"Captain Hank Stanley. Captain's Office. LA County Fire Station 51. Carson, California," he reads on the envelope. He opens it, and is astonished by what he reads:

"_Dear Captain Stanley,_

_I want to thank you and your wonderful crew for taking such great care of your unexpected guests._

_I know you are probably rather uneasy knowing there are two Wizards among your crew, but don't fear. Roy and Mike were two of the brightest pupils it has been my privilege to teach. Again, I thank you._

_Best regards,_

_Albus Dumbledore"_

Cap smiles as the alarm goes off.

"_**Station 51 – Accident with injuries – Wilmington at 223**__**rd**__**. Wilmington at 223**__**rd**__**. Ambulance is responding. Time out: 15:00."**_

"Station 51, 10-4. KMG-365," Cap replies softly. He hands Roy the slip, hops into the Ward, and they head out.

When everyone lands in Dumbledore's office, Snape starts to speak when Dumbledore cuts him off.

"Since no crime was committed," he says, "there shall be no punishment."

"You mean we're –," Ron starts.

"– Free to go."

As Harry, Ron, and Hermione are leaving, Dumbledore halts them for a minute.

"Can I count on you three to keep in touch with your new friends?"

"You sure can, Professor," says Harry. "You can count on it."

**THE END?**

**NOPE!**


End file.
